Various chucking arrangements have been developed for clamping wafers during processing thereof in vacuum chambers such as plasma etch chambers. One challenge has been the residual sticking force between the wafer and the chuck during dechucking operations. Thus, there is a need for improved chuck designs and methods of dechucking which address the sticking problem.